


All the little things

by Gnarlyexxus



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarlyexxus/pseuds/Gnarlyexxus
Summary: Hyunggu can't help but to fall for the things Wooseok tends to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how I wanted it to go but... If i delete it then it would be a waste :)

The first time Hyunggu had realized he had some type of attraction towards Wooseok was when the whole group spent hours on end learning the dance to their newest song Gorilla. They were all working hard on memorizing the steps and movements that he was practically entranced as he moved. He had almost not noticed the glances that Wooseok was stealing of him; it was until he turned around to make sure everyone was on point, and caught sight of him staring. The younger one sheepishly smiled having been seen, so he looked away quickly before moving from one position to the next now out of Hyunggu’s sight. The latter had inferred that Wooseok needed some help with the routine but that was quickly disregarded as he watched the other move like a pro. He shrugged it off as the group continued practicing into the late hours of the night only to finally call it done with when it was passed 1 am.

 

With that Hyunggu had made his way besides Jinho and Hongseok who were leaning up against the wall. The two had paid him not attention as they were messing around with each other so he took to closing his eyes and minding his own business. When he had felt something cold touch his face he opened his eyes and looked up so to see the giant baby looking down at him. “I brought you some water.” Wooseok said as he kneeled down and opened the bottle of water before passing it over to the other. Hyunggu smiled and took the water chugging it down in one gulp, “Ah.. Thank you for that I was about to pass out.” He crinkled his nose and laughed a bit. “Woow..” He heard Wooseok say as he stared at him, “I should have brought another one.. Do you want me to go get you one?” Wooseok asked as he was about to get up but Hyunggu placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, “Nuh! You’re fine!! One was enough.” Still the younger one was about to insist but was stopped as Shinwon bent down and wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s neck from behind. “Let’s go back to the dorms already. Everyone is lagging behind and I don’t want to leave alone.” Shinwon murmured into Wooseok ear causing the latter to groan because he knew he couldn’t say no to his Hyung so instead he nodded his head in agreement. 

 

Hyunggu watched and immediately disliked what he saw. It was his first time feeling annoyed of someone else that wasn’t him touching Wooseok. The feelings caught him by surprise too since he had always saw the other as a sibling up until now.

 

He sighed, knowing he was about to have a nice conversation with the other… or so he was planning to before Shinwon had rudely interrupted. He unknowingly pouted as Wooseok started to stand up still having Shinwon clinging onto his neck whining about being tired and wanting a piggy back ride but the other didn’t offer. Instead he stretched out his hand and looked at Hyunggu, “Are you coming back with us? The others will probably catch up with us in a bit.” Wooseok asked as he waited a short while before Hyunggu took his hand and pulled himself up off the floor. “That’s fine..” He mumbled not looking up at Wooseok but still continued to clutch onto his hand.

 

Shinwon oblivious to the world around him was tapped on the arm that was slung around Wooseoks next bringing him back to the real world, “Hyung can you wake those two up and bring them with you?” The youngest glanced at Jinho and Hongseok who were now dozing off on the floor with the shorters head against the tallers shoulder. “We’ll wait for you downstairs..” He finished his sentence and waited for Shinwon to answer but the other didn’t care, so he sleepily agreed and let go of Wooseok to go over and gather the tired couple.

 

Once released, Wooseok tugged on Hyunggu’s hand and led him to the elevator. Hyunggu stared at him surprised, “We still haven’t fully debuted… We have to take the stairs…” He started pulling the other towards the stairwell but Wooseok didn’t budge. “Calm down… It’s late nobody is around to catch us.” Wooseok pulled him back and looked around making sure nobody was around before getting onto the elevator. 

 

On the ride down Hyunggu was a bit tensed hoping they wouldn’t get caught by anyone. The two we’re quiet on the way down, but Wooseok could tell that the other was fighting some type of mental battle with himself. He slightly smiled and squeezed Hyunggu’s hand in reassurance that they would be okay. 

 

Hyunggu felt the pressure and looked up to Wooseok and for a second he forgot about the lecture they may get if they were seen not taking the stairs. He bit his lower lip and looked down to their hands that were still intertwined and kept his gaze there until the doors had opened. 

 

Wooseok stook his head out from behind the doors and let out a sigh of relief before walking out pulling a scared Hyunggu along. “See, I told you we’d be okay.” Hyunggu grumbled besides him and swung their hands back and forth slightly. “Mm, Just continue to trust me okay? Let’s go home.” 

 

Hyunggu did just that from that day onward. He trusted Wooseok with all his heart and he wasn’t sure if it was a bad call or not but he would deal with whatever consequences that came with it later. 

 

The next time Hyunggu noticed he was head over heels for the taller male was a couple of days after they had officially debuted. 

 

Everyone was talking amongst each other, most of them squished onto the only sofa that was there and the odd ones out taking the individual chairs that were across from the others. Hyunggu had been sitting on the floor between Changgu’s and Yuto’s legs watching their Gorilla Mv together. They stood in this position until Hongseok called out for a group photo so everyone scrambled up to fit into the camera's line of view. Hyunggu stood up and was about to throw himself onto everyone who was squished onto the sofa but stopped when he felt someone grab onto his wrist gently. 

 

When he turned around he was met with one of Wooseok’s small smiles. “Sit with me.” He whispered, not really asking but telling him since the other made that clear by pulling him onto his lap not a second after. 

 

“Are you guys ready?!” Hongseok called out as people were still finding their comfortable spots. “Wait!” Hyojong said quickly changing his angle and then nodding for the other to proceed. 

 

One.

 

Hongseok started the countdown.

 

Two. 

 

Hyunggu wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s neck. 

 

Three. 

 

Wooseok quickly nuzzled closer placing his arms around Hyunggu’s waist right when the flash had gone off. 

 

“Wow, guys. I look so good in this photo.” Hongseok joked around but everyone knew he had meant what he said. Hyunggu rolled his eyes and was about to stand up but Wooseok kept his arms tightly secured around him. “Where are you going?” He asked, but the eldest looked around before looking back at the latter. “Who me?” Wooseok laughed, “Who else?” Hyunggu smiled. “Nowhere.. Just fixing my position.” Hyunggu placed his legs over Wooseok’s and grinned. 

 

“You two look cute together.” Yanan said as he stared at them from across the table. “Do we?” Wooseok asked without breaking the gaze between him and Hyunggu. “Mhmm.” Their hyung hummed in agreement before losing interest in the conversation and turning away from them. Hyunggu on the other hand was now flustered at both Yanan’s comment and Wooseok’s boldness to ask. He gently hit the others chest and let out a puff of air he was holding. “Why would you ask that?” He blushed and bit his lower lip. The youngest shrugged, “It’s a genuine question. Like, we would could be a cute couple.” Wooseok smirked and tightened his arms around the other's waist. 

 

Hyunggu’s heart beat fastened and he stumbled over his own words stuttering,”D-Don’t joke like that you w-weirdo…” He looked away trying to hide his reddened face from the other. 

 

The next time Wooseok had him in the palm of his hands was at their fan meeting. 

 

Being second youngest he was sat right in the middle of Yuto and Wooseok and that in itself was already troubling for Hyunggu. He was trying his best to not give the youngest his full attention not wanting to be so obvious in front of everyone; Wooseok being extremely touchy wasn’t helping though.

 

He tried to talk to Yuto and initiate some type of fan service with the other but Wooseok would always pull him in closer. He noticed that his attempts weren’t going anywhere because anytime Yuto would place an arm around him or hold his hand Wooseok would also place an arm around him but their proximity was far much closer than he and Yuto. At one point Yuto got the hint and left Hyunggu alone. With that the youngest took their skinship to the next level. 

 

Wooseok firmly took ahold of Hyunggu’s neck and gently pressed his Forehead against the others. “Hm?” The eldest hummed wondering if Wooseok wanted something from him. Though the other stood quite still pressed against him Hyunggu tried to move away to check on him but Wooseok humphed in reply. “No, Stay like this.. the fans like it.” Hyunggu pursed his lips and nodded “Right.. the fans.” He murmured and nervously began to play with the bottom of his sweater only to hear the giant chuckle and pull away. “Lets go with the others.” Hyunggu turned around and seen Changgu already thanking the fans for coming to support them so the members gathered together to say their final goodbyes.

 

It was later that night in the dorms where Hyunggu finally heard what he’s been anticipating for, for some time now.

 

Hyunngu was sitting on his bed when Wooseok had entered their shared bedroom. They’ve been so busy since they had debuted that they never really had much conversation in the dorm other than, “Get up it’s time for practice.” or “Let's eat now before the Hyungs finish everything.” So since tomorrow they would have an off day they were all able to do what they pleased within the dorms. 

 

Hyunggu looked up at Wooseok from his bed and slightly smiled, “Going to sleep already?” He asked as he looked back down to his phone. “Yeah.” Wooseok said simply as he shut the door behind him and slowly made his way to the front of Hyunggu’s bed. The eldest raised an eyebrow and looked up at the other. “What is it?” The giant shook his head. “Nothing… Can I lay here though?” He asked as he set his knee on top of the bed ready to climb in.   
Hyunggu looked across the room and glanced at Wooseok’s empty bed confusingly, “But.. your bed is.. uhm.. never mind.” He scooted over to the side as in giving permission for the younger to sleep here with him. Wooseok caught the message and had laid down besides the other immediately. 

 

“I was getting cold, The others didn’t want to turn on the heater for me.” The youngest whined and Hyunggu laughed at the others misfortune. “So you came to steal my body heat then?” Wooseok smiled in turn and tugged on the others shirt. “You’re not going to lay down?” Hyunggu hesitated before putting down his phone and pushing under the blankets as well. “You’re putting me to sleep but I’m not even tired.” He rolled his eyes and was now laying face to face with the younger. 

 

Wooseok examined Hyunggu’s face and let out a soft sigh. “Can I tell you something?” His serious tone catching the olders interest. “What?” He looked back to him and waited patiently as Wooseok went silent for a moment. 

 

“Could you ever like me?”

 

Silence took over the room. Hyunggu swallowed hard and was now looking everywhere else but the latter. 

 

“Could I? Thats a stupid question. Could you?” He asked in return confusing Wooseok. 

 

“What do you mean?” The younger asked. “Like, Could I ever like you? If that's what you mean.. Then yes.” He paused and looked at Hyunggu who was now staring at him. “I do like you.” 

 

Hyunggu didn’t know how to respond. He was getting hot under the blankets now and he was sure Wooseok could probably hear his rapid heart beat. 

“I uh… I really do like you too..” He started to fidget with his hands and Wooseok took notice so he smiled and wrapped his larger hands around the others. “Maybe…” He stood looking at their hands as he spoke intertwining their fingers. “We should try being together if you’re down.” He chuckled and looked back to see Hyunggu’s reaction.   
The elder blushed some more and really couldn’t take this heat. “It's getting too hot.” He mumbled and pushed the blanket off him with his free hand.

“That wasn’t a yes or no!” Wooseok complained and Hyunggu laughed before taking a deep breath in and quickly leaned in pecking the other's lips. He stood quiet still close to Wooseok's lips with his eyes closed, “Was that a good enough answer?” Wooseok stood stunned for a second before realizing what Hyunggu had did… He raised his free hand and wrapped it around the elders neck pulling him in for a real kiss this time. 

 

Two months after the Confession the two were inseparable. 

 

Being worse than Jinho and Hongseok when those two had first got together, Wooseok and Hyunggu were inseparable. Hyunggu didn’t think he was the clingy time but he soaked up all the attention that Wooseok gave him daily. 

 

The two were waiting for Hui and Hyojong to accompany them to cube’s cafe but they were taking too long so they were cuddled up on the sofa in their dorms living room. 

 

“What is it?” Hyunggu asked looking at Wooseok, “What?” the younger responded as he brushed his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “What is it that you like about me? Why do you like me?” Hyunggu moved in his seat now resting his chin on Wooseok’s shoulder as he stared at him waiting for his reply.   
The taller was surprised but the question and took a second to think about it before answering. “It’s just you..” He leaned in a pecked Hyunggu’s forehead. “Your eyes.. And lips.” He kissed both said features,”I just like all the little things about you.” Hyunggu grinned and lightly bit down on Wooseok’s shoulder satisfied with his answer.


End file.
